Drum brakes are commonly used in automobiles, trucks, buses, off-road and construction vehicles, and light rail vehicles. In a drum brake type of braking system, a drum that rotates with the vehicle's wheel surrounds a stationary brake shoe arrangement. When the brakes are applied, the brake shoes are pressed against the inner surface of the brake drum by wheel cylinders under high hydraulic pressure. The frictional forces between the shoes and drum bring the vehicle to a stop.
A common problem associated with brake systems is that unwanted noise and vibration are often generated during the braking process. This unwanted noise is a frequently recurring problem that causes numerous customer complaints and significant warranty expenditures on the part of motor vehicle manufacturers.
It is an object of this invention to reduce brake noise.
It is a further object of this invention to reduce unwanted brake noise by the use of a simple damping arrangement that minimizes the amount of additional forming operations required in the manufacture of the brake system.